


numb

by jeonsobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, How Do I Tag, Imprinting, Jihoon runs away from home, M/M, More Ships to come, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Yoongi is like Jihoon's brother, best friends soonhoon, bts members are heavily included, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsobi/pseuds/jeonsobi
Summary: Jihoon didn't mind the pain before, but after almost four whole years he learned to hate Seungcheol's presence.





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> ㅡ  
> © **jeonsobi  
>  2017 - present** | ongoing  
> ㅡ  
> also published on: //
> 
> i do not adapt to anyone's top/bottom preferences.

**Then.**

As soon as he opened his eyes he wasn't sure if he was supposed to like that day or already hate it. Something was lingering in the air and he had noticed it the moment his mind gained back its consciousness, swallowing the tiredness down into the depths of his body. There was no room for him to be tired, and he really had no time to sleep some more. On the bedside table beside his bed his phone was ringing loudly, obviously trying to get him out of bed as he had to get up in order to get ready for the day. High school was finally over, yay, summer was here, yay, but he actually couldn't care less.

This day would determine his future and he dreaded the day since weeks. He didn't have any choice though, and, to be honest, he low-key also couldn't wait for this day to come no matter how scared he was. And no matter how desperately he tried to hide the nervousness from everyone. He would finally get to pack his stuff and move away from this shitty excuse of a city. He never liked his hometown, the people were simply too closed minded, too attached to old customs and in general really weird. Well, at least most of them were. His generation was more opened minded than the older one, of course, but even throughout the population of the city in his age some people tried to desperately hold onto the picture of a society that was more than just outdated. He hated it. He hated every last bit of it, and even more them. More than just once a day he asked himself why humanity was so stupid. He never found an answer, and as the years passed by he figured that he never will. Whatever.

He would finally get to leave, and that was all that mattered to him. Well, if one of the university he applied to accepted him. He had to take countless entrance examinations for several universities, and there had already been some rejections. Though, he still had some kind of hope as his favorite university hadn't yet given him an answer. He really hoped they would accept him. He needed it. He needed to get away from there, especially from his parents who were one of those closed minded people. He loved them, of course he did, still he couldn't stand living with them any longer. Especially since he was a beta and betas usually weren't something seen as 'good' or 'beneficial' in the kind of society his parents still were stuck in. They loved him, and he loved them just as much back, but he hated to be seen as nothing but a waste of space. Modern society, one that was open minded, didn't see so much difference in subgenders anymore. Of course, there would always be the biological aspects, like an omega going into heat or an alpha facing his rut, but in general all people were equal, and that was just another reason for Jihoon to get away from his hometown as soon as possible.

He had overheard his parents talking about finding him a suitable beta or maybe even alpha a few days prior. He really didn't need anyone to dictate his life, especially not since he had already found his true mate. His true mate, Seungcheol, who wasn't only his best friend but also had no idea about them being true mates, sharing that special kind of bond maybe one out of fifty people ever experiences in their life. Jihoon had thought about telling the older several times, but Seungcheol had never been one to believe in the concept of mates, let alone true mate, like that deep soulmate shit. Nope, Seungcheol promised to be on his own all his life. He nearly hated the old, closed minded society as much as Jihoon did, and being an alpha made it especially hard for him to pursue his dreams as those old standards tried to force him to find a mate, make a family, settle down and work his ass off for said family until his dying day. Seungcheol wanted to be free from all that, and Jihoon was the last person on earth to ever take that from him. Even if it hurt, and even if Jihoon imprinted on the older by accident, he would never tell Seungcheol, not even over his dead body.

Still, there was more to this world for alphas and omegas than betas. No matter how much the society changed over the years and with each new generation, certain traits within the subgenders just favored others. This included alphas and omegas, causing betas to be the odd one out. Jihoon could live with that, at least that's what he thought.

It took him some time to finally get out of bed, but when he finally managed to put his feet onto the cold floor he was actually pretty fast. It didn't take him long to wash up in the bathroom, brush his teeth and then put some clothes on. Maybe ten to twelve minutes, his new personal record. After all he was going to meet his best friend in about an hour in a nice little coffee shop in the city. Seungcheol had texted him around 2am, telling him that there was something important he had to talk about with Jihoon. Honestly, there were many things that run through Jihoon's mind whenever he thought about what the older was so adamant to tell him, something that would make him text Jihoon in the middle of the night.

Some of those thoughts worried Jihoon, like what if Seungcheol found out about them being true mates? Jihoon didn't want Seungcheol to go out of his way just to be together with Jihoon. He would never want Seungcheol to force himself into something. Hell, he even hated the sound of the thought ringing through his mind. He really needed his mind to shut up sometimes. However there were simply too many other unpleasant thoughts. What if Seungcheol got accepted into a university far away from Jihoon? Or what if Seungcheol got accepted into a university and Jihoon wouldn't get accepted somewhere close to him? Or if he didn't get accepted at any university at all? What if he was stuck in his hometown forever? What if he would have to marry soon? An alpha? A beta? An omega? No, not an omega. He was sure his parents would want him to get together with an alpha, or beta. They wanted strong grandchildren after all.

Okay, and sometimes he hated the way his mind got off track and turned flies into elephants. Stupid thoughts. Stupid questions. Stupid Seungcheol. Wait, no, Seungcheol wasn't stupid, never was and would never be. Aaah, Seungcheol. So damn handsome. Just look at his face, his hair and, oh god, his voice!

Seriously, Jihoon felt like jumping out of the bathroom's window, hoping his neck wouldn't survive the impact of the fall. Or maybe one of those killer clowns was waiting for him to fall out of the window, just to split him in half with his chainsaw, or smash his head with a hammer, or a bat.

Ugh, seriously, stop.

Jihoon knew he was exaggerating, but as long as he hid it from the outer world and just kept it hidden in his mind he figured it all would be okay. The worst case scenario after all would be if he let Seungcheol know about any of his thoughts, especially those with them being true mates as the main topic. The moment he stepped out of his room he knew he would have to try his hardest to not tell the older, to focus and just let him talk. He would keep his mouth shut. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. And even if they wouldn't get to go to the same university, or ones that are close to each other, nothing would change their status of being best friends. Jihoon just had to trust that nothing would drastically change. Both of them wanted to leave this city, wanted to look for their future and pursue their dreams. He was sure they would manage to do so without problems, and Jihoon would be the last person to ever cause Seungcheol any problems. He promised that to himself a long time ago, actually on the day he accidentally imprinted on Seungcheol. Hell, it wasn't like Jihoon ever wanted to do so, it just happened, and he hated it. Because with imprinting there came difficulties, problems he wasn't able to deal with on his own. However, up until then he didn't have any big problems. He was just worried what would happen after this day, because after all this day would sure change their lives. One way or another.

ㅡ

When he came down the stairs he already smelled the delicious smell of his father's cooking. It was early, but obviously he had decided to start cooking early. It confused him a little, but he decided to not question it as he had to leave already. His father just loved to cook, it was a hobby of his, and probably the only thing about his parents' relationship that wasn't highly influenced by 'how it is supposed to be'. Jihoon just sighed at that once more, wishing the world would just change from one day to the next. He knew it wouldn't happen, though.  
"Hoonie?" he heard his father call from the kitchen. And there it was, another sigh leaving Jihoon's lips. He knew he had to leave if he wanted to make it in time to the coffee shop. However he couldn't just ignore his father and leave him standing there. No, instead he walked into the kitchen, finding his father looking down at the pots, liking at a spoon. "Good morning." His father said as he turned his head to look at his son.  
"Morning." Jihoon answered, his voice quiet. His father looked at him with a questioning gaze, obviously he hadn't expected that Jihoon would be up that early and ready to leave the house. Jihoon usually preferred to just stay inside if Seungcheol or any of their friends weren't around him.

"Do you have plans today, darling?" his mother asked as she walked into the kitchen from behind Jihoon, leaving a kiss on his cheek in the process. She moved over to his father, kissed him on his lips and smiled at him as if it was their first day of being in love. Honestly, sometimes he envied them, but most of the time he just wanted to puke at the display of their affection for each other.  
"I'm gonna meet Seungcheol, why?" Jihoon leaned against the frame of the door, trying to not look at his parents as they continued to act like newlyweds on their honeymoon. His mother and father then turned to look at him. There was something in their eyes he couldn't decipher, something he didn't have to face up until this day. It frightened him, but he managed to not show it in any way. He just kept on looking at them.

"Darling, do you really think it's a good idea to meet that alpha today?" his mother asked. Jihoon slightly squinted his eyes at her, not understanding what she was indicating.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.  
"Oh, did we forget to tell you?" his father started, looking at his wife for some help. Jihoon looked at her as well. She seemed uncomfortable with the topic, though she knew she had to talk so she did. "Love, today you will meet your future husband." She continued and in that very moment Jihoon's world seemed to darken a great bit more. The world was usually black and white to him, but at that moment all that was left were different shades of grey, some going black at the edges.  
"W-what did you just say?" he asked in disbelieve. He knew his parents were looking for a suitor for him, but not that it would be this early, and so permanent.  
"We found the perfect alpha for you, love. You'll meet him and his family tonight." His mother explained, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Jihoon saw it in her eyes that she actually didn't want to give him away, that she wanted to keep being his mother, but there was something else as well, something like them not having another chance. Jihoon hated it, the sorry gaze in his mother's eyes, the guilt, and then he realized that was what was expected of him, of them, and they just willingly followed whatever was expected instead of consulting him about what he wanted. They decided his future for him, ignoring all the moments he had told them how he wanted to attend university after high school and become a famous music producer. They just ignored him, his wishes, his words. It was like they had forgotten all the times they had tried to encourage him to follow his dreams. Empty words, nothing but empty words and Jihoon felt like screaming at them.

Instead he stayed calm on the outside while on the inside a storm was raging through his whole body, poisoning his blood, his thoughts, his whole being.  
"You did what!?" he asked. His voice was just as calm as his posture, though there was something lingering in his voice which even caused his alpha father to flinch, even if it was just the slightest bit. Jihoon took a deep breath in. "You really think I would just willingly give myself to your ways? You really must think I have no self-respect at all." There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment, though he decided against them. He loved his parents, even if they hurt him. He didn't have to hurt them back just as cruelly. "I won't meet whomever you want me to meet." He turned on the spot and left for the front door, ignoring his parents' calls.  
"You will meet him, Jihoon." His father called, his alpha voice heavily tugging on Jihoon's mind. Too bad he was no omega, or else he would be a whimpering mess under his father's threatening stare. He obviously felt challenged in his pride as Jihoon seemed to not be fazed at all. Jihoon turned around and stared back at his father with just as much force.   
"I won't."  
"You're not going to leave this house to meet that alpha!" his mother called from beside his father. There it was again, the evident worry and guilt in her eyes, and yet this time Jihoon couldn't bring himself to care even the slightest bit.  
"I will." Jihoon answered, and with that he left the house. He continued to ignore his parents' calls, even as he was walking down the street, the neighbors staring at him and shaking their heads in disapproval. He didn't care for fucks sake.

ㅡ

"Now, what was so important that you couldn't wait for morning to tell me?" Jihoon asked, looking at Seungcheol who was sitting beside him, smiling to himself. Honestly, it was weird to Jihoon that the older was smiling the whole time. Not that he would complain, but Seungcheol wasn't one to smile all the time. Something good, something important must have happened or else he wouldn't have waited with Jihoon's favorite coffee in his hand. Jihoon was genuinely happy about Seungcheol remembering his favorite, and then again it wasn't anything special as they had been best friends for years and Seungcheol knew pretty much everything about him. Well, except for the part of them being true mates, soulmates, or Jihoon imprinting on him. That surely were topics to not talk about with Seungcheol in this close proximity to him.

Seungcheol wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer into his side like he always did. People would think they were dating every time Seungcheol did that, but in fact the older just liked skinship pretty much, and touching Jihoon always had some calming effects on him. At least that's what he claimed it was, there was nothing more even though Jihoon knew why he had that effect on the older. He would just nod and not comment on it whenever Seungcheol explained to anyone that they were in fact just best friends, nothing more.

"Hoonie, there's something I wanted to tell you for a while now." Seungcheol confessed and suddenly Jihoon felt more than just uneasy. What if he knew? Jihoon couldn't live without Seungcheol in his life, he really couldn't. Seungcheol started to fidget a little in his seat, though his arm never left Jihoon. Jihoon just kept quiet, silently praying that Seungcheol hadn't found out about them. "I think I found my mate." Seungcheol confessed after some seconds spent in silence passed by.

Wait.

What.

"Wait, what?" Jihoon asked, blinking at the older in utter disbelieve. There was shock somewhere in his body too, leaving him nearly paralyzed. He stared up at the older, trying to process his words. Seungcheol suddenly seemed to be a little uncomfortable with him and Jihoon immediately hated himself for making Seungcheol feel that way. Actually, Seungcheol should be the one feeling sorry, not Jihoon.  
"Y-Yeah. You remember that cute omega from a few weeks ago when we went out?" the older asked, a smile creeping onto his face and Jihoon wanted to wipe it away, with a bat, one made out of metal instead of wood, and if it was made out of wood then one with spikes or nails on it. Just something that hurt and put some common sense back into the older. However, Jihoon just nodded, thinking back to that evening. They had been going out with some of their friends even though their parents all complained about them not acting the way they were supposed to. He honestly lost count on how many times the phrase 'when I was your age I would have never done that!' fell throughout the hours before, throughout and afterwards. He really couldn't care less as at that time. However suddenly he felt like his parents had been right. Neither of them should have gone. Then Seungcheol would have never met that cute omega boy even Jihoon himself felt drawn to. Honestly, that boy was cute, pretty, so much like an omega and everyone in the room just wanted to claim him. That was also one of the rare occasions Jihoon loathed being a beta.

Thinking back hurt, but Seungcheol's next words stung even more.  
"We're dating for a while already, actually." He stated, rubbing the back of his head in an apologetic manner. Jihoon couldn't believe his ears. He said what? Dating? Seungcheol, dating? What about staying on his own forever? Never giving himself up to anyone? That surely went down rather quickly and Jihoon wanted to laugh at Seungcheol's face if it wasn't for the aching pain he suddenly felt in his heart. He managed to hide it.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked instead of hurting Seungcheol back just as much as he hurt him with his words, with his blindness and ignorance for the things happening around him.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't approve." He stated, looking down.

Jihoon let out a sigh. There was this throbbing pain in his heart that seemed to intensify with every second Seungcheol didn't say: 'It was just a joke! Haha!' and Jihoon hated every single second of it. Something deep within him screamed at him to fight whomever wanted to take Seungcheol away from him. However, another stronger, more present part of him was ready to give him up already, without fighting, without causing a scene. Seungcheol's happiness was always what mattered most to Jihoon. Always. There was nothing around it, and if that omega would make him happy then Jihoon would happily accept it. He decided to ignore the pain, to desperately keep the tears inside. He had cried over Seungcheol so many times before. He wouldn't start again now, especially now that he had to stay strong, for himself.  
"You know as long as you're happy I will always approve." He said, surprisingly calm and he even convinced himself into believing he was okay for a moment.

"So, you will also be approving if I tell you that I won't go to university but instead look for a job here?" Seungcheol carefully asked, obviously not trusting the calm. Hell, he knew how Jihoon usually reacted to such things, and truth be told, that beta was scary as fuck sometimes. Jihoon on the other hand just stared at him with his mouth wide open. There was just so much he could take. He could take him being overly nice to Jihoon. He could take not ever having a future with Seungcheol and to watch the older have it with somebody else instead. However, he couldn't take it whenever somebody was giving up on his ideals like they meant nothing. Especially not that it came to Seungcheol, the one who had hated the elders around town because they always looked down on them for living in a 'new' society with less rules. Seungcheol was the one who promised Jihoon that he would leave this shithole, that he would become famous and an important influence to their generation and make people understand that times need to change in order to stay alive.

Jihoon got up from his seat, looking at Seungcheol. He had no idea what feeling was visible on his face, but whatever it was must have hurt Seungcheol as the older flinched back. Jihoon was oddly satisfied with that reaction.  
"You're a liar, Seungcheol. I wish you all the best with your beautiful omega." Jihoon turned around and headed for the entrance. Seungcheol however followed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. When Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol's eyes were filled with concern. It was like he needed Jihoon's approval to do whatever. Jihoon lowered his gaze and just smirked the slightest bit.  
"Jihoon, please." Seungcheol pleaded. Jihoon shook his head slightly, ignoring all the gazes on him.  
"Sorry, I have to check my mail. University and a new life are waiting for me." He pulled his arm out of the alphas grip, not even surprised the older let him go that easily. After all it seemed like he hadn't been that important to the older anyways.

However, it hurt, it really did. There had always been the smallest hope that Seungcheol would realize who he really was to him, but obviously there was no chance he ever would. Not when he had a life with a beautiful omega waiting for him. There was no place for a beta like him. Honestly, maybe Seungcheol knew about them, but chose to not act on it after all. Well, Jihoon couldn't even blame him for that. If he would have been in the alpha's position he wouldn't have picked him either.

He walked down the street, the situation oddly familiar to him. He ignored Seungcheol's calls for him just like he ignored those of his parents. There was nothing left for him to say or do that would help him here, in this city, in any way. He had to get away as soon as possible. He had to get rid of everything and everyone that was holding him back, no matter how much it hurt. He loved his parents, he loved Seungcheol with all his heart, but neither of them were worth risking his dreams for. He never wanted to become one of them, blind and ignorant.

He promised he would start a new life in seoul, with new people in his life, but less emotions. Nobody would ever get to hurt him again or decide over his life. From now on everything would work out the way he wanted it to work out.

And he started with it the moment he got home, finding the house empty as his parents were probably out shopping to get whatever they needed for the meeting later. He went straight for the mail, getting all of the letters that were meant for him. He knew there were still more to come, but he didn't care. He was sure one of those letters was an acceptance to attend whatever university. At that moment he didn't even care as long as he was able to get away. As soon as he had all the letters he rushed to his room. He packed whatever he could carry, everything that he really needed. Then he got down again, looking for his parents piggybank just to break it and take whatever money was inside. He didn't know how he was supposed to live with that little bit of money, but it would at least buy him a ticket to seoul.

He didn't even look back when he left the house and rushed to reach the railway station. He knew the next train would be leaving soon. Hell, he had studied the train schedule throughout the weeks prior to an extreme extent, as if his life was depending on it. At that moment it felt like his life was depending on it. His future was after all.

And then he left that stupid hometown of his, not looking back. As soon as the train was far enough from the city he opened the window of the train where he was sitting at, throwing his phone outside. He really preferred to not be bothered by anyone about his whereabouts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, that first chapter turned out to be longer than i thought it would be. sorry about the rushed ending, though. i really hope you liked it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> ME.  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-QCuanC7BwXSsstCkSpV5g?view_as=subscriber) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrikkun) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minrikkun/) | [tumblr](https://minrikkun.tumblr.com/) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minrikkun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minrikkun)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jeonsobi) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/797570)


	2. 二

**Now.**

“Jihoonie, you’re back.” Hoseok stated as he saw Jihoon stepping into Yoongi’s studio. Jihoon looked at the older and smiled softly, knowing the older was genuinely happy that he was back. The older returned the smile and Jihoon loved the way his dimples showed every time he smiled. Honestly, he knew why Yoongi was so damn weak for the alpha. Jihoon then glanced around the room, only then noticing that the other older wasn’t there even though he had texted him to come as soon as possible.  
“Where’s Yoongi hyung?” he asked, walking over to the couch Hoseok sat on and sat down on the other end of it. Hoseok watched him the whole way, though Jihoon didn’t feel threatened at all, not like he usually felt whenever he was outside, walking down the streets of seoul.

After he had arrived in seoul he had soon learned that it really made a difference if you were living in a big city or in a stupid small town somewhere in nowhere. The people indeed were much more open and way nicer. He really loved living there, though he had also learned that there were still idiots walking the streets of seoul, and those idiots were usually people Jihoon really tried to not confront. Most of them were really rude people, violent almost because they knew they would get away with whatever they would do in such a big city, where literally not every crime could be solved anyways. However, even though he was a beta and it should have been easier for him to get away from those people, he was also a small person, and those people liked small people for whatever reason. Maybe they thought the smaller a person was the less of a fight it would be. Jihoon had no idea and he really had no intention to find out anytime soon.

After all, there were just too many things that were beautiful about living in seoul that he wouldn’t let those assholes dampen his mood. He loved seoul. He loved his life. He loved his friends. And he loved his bright future even more. To hell with all those people who still thought subgender mattered.

“He said he would join us soon.” The older answered his question. Jihoon just nodded at that. He really didn’t understand why Yoongi would tell him to come even though he wasn't there himself yet, but who the hell would ever be able to understand the depths of Yoongi’s mind anyways? Hoseok, maybe. But that’s about it. He felt Hoseok’s eyes on him again, which made him look up. The older was obviously studying him, and for some reason it worried Jihoon. “How long has it been?” was the sudden question, taking Jihoon off guard. He blinked a few times at the older before he realized that he should probably give an answer to the question. He looked down to his fingers, suppressing a sigh that dared to leave his mouth. He knew what the question was about, he didn’t even have to think about it. However, he wasn’t really sure how to answer it as he was still feeling the same pain inside his body even though he had locked most of it away over time.

“It’s gonna be four years in about a month.” He then let out the sigh he had tried to contain, though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference anyways as his hyung was unbelievably good at reading people’s true feelings. He didn’t move, staring down at his fingers, though he noticed Hoseok moving over to him. The older took his hands into his own, looking at them.  
“Four years, huh? That’s a long ass time.” The older let out a sigh as well. Jihoon looked up at the elder’s face, and for whatever reason he noticed guilt in the other’s eyes. He had no idea why Hoseok would feel guilty, or whatever reason he might have. He hated the look on him. For whatever reason he needed the older to be happy, because when Hoseok was happy the whole room seemed to brighten up and everyone was simply in a better mood. Even Yoongi. “I still remember the day Yoongi brought you to my apartment for the first time.” The older chuckled quietly. “You were living on the streets at that time because you were too shy to get yourself a room at a motel, or a dorm.” The older chuckled a little more and Jihoon couldn’t but laugh as well.

“Y-Yeah, Yoongi hyung found me near a bus stop, it was fucking pouring.” Jihoon laughed at the memory. He still remembered the evening Yoongi had found him sitting somewhere near a bus stop under a tree, which didn’t keep the rain away at all. It had been pouring all day long that day, and Jihoon’s clothes had been soaked. Yoongi always said, Jihoon reminded him of a sad, wet puppy and because of that he decided to take him with to Hoseok’s place. Only a year later he had found out that Yoongi had seen him around campus a few times before that and for whatever reason had been reminded of himself. It definitely wasn’t due to their looks, or the almost constant pout both of them sported. One time, when Yoongi had been terribly drunk, he had even confessed that he had been able to see the same despair in Jihoon’s eyes that he himself had felt inside, like Jihoon was his reflection. From then on Yoongi had wanted to make sure the younger wouldn’t have to live through the same things as he had to and so he had been looking for him. Good thing he had found Jihoon sitting under that stupid tree, completely soaked, or else the younger might have died of a serve cold or whatever. Jihoon was really thankful for that day, really, and then again what was so bad about dying?

When Yoongi had told him to follow him, Jihoon would have never thought that Yoongi was his ticket to a bright future. He had had no idea who Yoongi was in the beginning, though he had soon found out when both of them had waited for Hoseok to open his door and then called him ‘Suga’ for whatever reason. That moment Jihoon had understood who Yoongi was, and then who Hoseok was, and then where he was, and then what was probably going to happen to him just to realize hours later that he had found some kind of home. He really had been lucky that day. Hoseok and Yoongi both made sure he was okay, that he wouldn’t fall sick. Hoseok allowed him to take a shower at his place and Jihoon couldn't have been happier about a hot shower. After they had fed him, Yoongi declared that Jihoon would from now on live with him. Again, at that time Jihoon had no idea the older did so because he actually cared for him, because of personal reasons. Back then he had thought Yoongi only did it to be nice, and to be considered a ‘good’ person. Honestly, Yoongi couldn’t care less about what people thought of him. Most of them loved him anyways.

He was young, beautiful, a beta, he had an awesome career and was already co-owner of a music label. To this day Jihoon had no idea how that actually happened, he only knew that he and Namjoon were probably the most wanted producers of the century. At least that was Jihoon’s opinion.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Yoongi stated as he suddenly came through the door to his personal studio, almost bolting over to his table. Both, Hoseok and Jihoon looked at him with raised eyebrows, knowing the older usually didn’t move that fast. Yoongi seemed to catch up on that and turned around to look at them with his typical ‘what?’ face. Hoseok shook his head, smiling at the older, while Jihoon just rolled his eyes.  
“So, why did I need to come here?” he asked. Yoongi sat down in his chair, looking at the both of them as he was thinking for a moment.  
“You remember the song you produced last month?” Yoongi seemed lost in his thoughts as he talked. Jihoon felt a shiver running down his spine. Of course he remembered the song. He remembered each and every song he had ever produced throughout the past four years, many of them had been inspired by, well, a certain person whose name shall not be named.

“Yeah.” His voice was a little shaky as he answered. The thing was, that one song from last month had been especially meaningful to him as he had had a period of nightmares about the person whose name shall not be named. It had been a tough time, and often enough the nightmares had turned into something that had felt way too real to be a dream. He had been freaked out, though putting his feelings and his fears into a song seemed to help him and sooth his mind. He honestly never thought the song would come up again though.  
“One of Namjoon’s friends listened to the demo and now wants the song to be fully produced.” The older explained, though Jihoon suddenly wasn’t able to understand anything anymore.  
“Wait, what?” Jihoon was honestly shocked at the sudden words. Why would anyone want one of his songs to be finished, like, for real, like for radio or whatever? It was his dream to become a professional producer, one that everyone wanted a song from, but he doubted he was anywhere near his goal yet. Yoongi sighed as he seemed to catch up on his doubts. Hoseok did as well.  
“Yup, he’s the CEO of some entertainment and he wants this new rapper of his to make his debut with your song.” Yoongi bent his head slightly as he watched Jihoon’s face morph into a thousand different expressions within seconds. Hoseok seemed to be a little weirded out at the amount of feelings portraying on the youngest’ face. Honestly, Jihoon liked to just keep a stoic looking face. Seeing emotions on his face was rather, weird. Jihoon honestly couldn’t believe his ears. Why would anyone want to make their new idol suffer like that?

“Why?” he asked, dumbfounded.  
“Because, he wants to. Apparently the rapper wants your song as well.” Hoseok laughed at that, it was such a Yoongi way to answer.  
“Who’s the rapper?” Jihoon really didn’t understand anything anymore. Why? How? Okay, why? There were too many questions in his head. There wasn’t even space for some happiness left.  
“I don’t really remember his name.” The oldest stated. He looked over at Hoseok, nodding towards his phone. “Didn’t Joonie text you that guy’s name earlier?” Hoseok nodded at that, checking his and Namjoon’s chat for the guy’s name.  
“Yeah. Joonie’s CEO friend wants me to make an easy but good looking choreo for that song.” Hoseok muttered as he scrolled through the messages. It took him some time, though as soon as he read the guy’s name out loud, Jihoon felt like dying.

“Uhm, apparently his name is- Choi, Choi Seungcheol.”

Well, fuck. Jihoon knew there was a possibility that it wasn’t even his Seungcheol, though with his luck it probably was his Seungcheol. And at that moment he knew he had only two options, either flee the country, or deal with the situation like a decent adult human being. He really felt like going with the first option though. It was much safer to just leave instead of dealing with someone who was able to rip him apart from the inside out.

“H-His- name is Choi Seungcheol.” He muttered without even realizing. Yoongi and Hoseok stared at him in disbelief, knowing in an instant whom the youngest was talking about.  
“Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, damn. what is he going to do now?
> 
>  
> 
> ME.  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-QCuanC7BwXSsstCkSpV5g?view_as=subscriber) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrikkun) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minrikkun/) | [tumblr](https://minrikkun.tumblr.com/) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minrikkun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minrikkun)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jeonsobi) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/797570)


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i edited the previous chapter a little. i also got rid of all the typos and (for whatever reason) weird words that definitely didn’t fit at all. i remember using the correct words, tho? weird. anyways, i hope you liked that chapter and that this time no weird words made it into the text.
> 
> literally, i have no idea why i wrote ‘surprising’ instead of ‘suppressing’.
> 
> a mystery.

Jihoon groaned loudly as soon as he got up the next day. The day before had ended with a ticket to hell, and he desperately hoped that it had just been a nightmare after all. ‘A nightmare, nothing more.’ He told himself repeatedly, like it was his newfound mantra and would lead him to some ground breaking revelation. However, the truth was it hadn’t been a nightmare, he knew because he had pinched himself after he left Yoongi’s studio the night before, and it was pretty much reality. Bitter, oh such a bitter reality.

The thing was, up until the next evening he couldn’t even know if it was ‘his’ Seungcheol after all.

However, never in the last few years had he ever thought about the possibility that Seungcheol might move to seoul. Especially not since he had settled down with that one beautiful omega guy. Jihoon sighed heavily at the memory. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good to remember so he decided to push the memory to the very back of his mind. He had other problems to deal with anyways. Like the fact that he got up too late once again and that yet another scolding from that one very much hated professor was waiting for him. Yay him. The day before was utter shit, but at the moment it seemed like the new one wasn’t gonna be any better. Again, yay him.

He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before he tried to look around. It wasn’t dark outside anymore, though the sun wasn’t quite out yet, and somewhere in the distance his phone’s alarm was blaring loudly. He tried to ignore the sound for a while, but it was just too annoying. It took him some more seconds to finally be able to move to the edge of the bed. When his feet touched the cold floor he wanted to crawl straight back under his blanket. However, as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he had to attend uni today as most of his classes were those with compulsory attendance. He was already late for his first class, and would probably also be late for those after that one, but a cold floor was just too much to overcome in one go. A few more seconds passed by until he finally managed to get himself off the bed and onto his feet. For a few moments he thought about letting himself back onto his bed as he thought about all the things he would have to do. However, his conscience told him to get going, so he did.

It took him maybe ten minutes to get ready to go outside and face the real world. Though, no matter how much time he would take in the bath, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually brush his hair or style it in any kind of way. It was just too much work, so he decided to go outside while looking like a scarecrow. Well, nothing new, and the birds usually weren’t afraid of him, no matter what he looked like. Even if he would put on a scarecrow costume, that one raven living outside his complex building would still try to murder him like all the other days. Really, that raven obviously had some serious problem with Jihoon. Jihoon just never realized why or what he could have possibly done to the bird in order to be treated, and hated, in such a manner. In short, reality was a bitch and even nature hated him for whatever reason.

ㅡ

When he finally made it to his class, his very much hated professor for once didn’t shout at him. In fact he didn’t even bat him an eyes as he walked in seventeen minutes too late. For once he was able to just sit down and try to find out what the class was about without almost being killed every few seconds by his professor’s deadly stares. However, as the minutes slowly creeped by and he more and more felt like falling asleep due to the professor’s monotone voice, he also started asking himself why this day seemed to be so different, while it barely wasn’t different at all. Of course, for once his professor had left him alone, however, he got the feeling that this day would change his life for good. He couldn’t pinpoint why, or why he even felt that way. But he strongly believed that it had something to do with the meeting he would have that evening after he finished all his classes. He would get to meet that CEO friend of Namjoon’s, as well as the new rapper and his manager. The new rapper, a guy whose name was Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the mere thought. Annoyance started welling up inside him even though he had no idea if it was his Choi Seungcheol after all. Well, the name alone seemed to give him some kind of anxiety. Great. Good for him that Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon would be there at the meeting as well. And his best friend Soonyoung, who was basically Hoseok’s personal student. Well, at least that’s what he liked to call himself. In the end he was another choreographer of their label, who was just really much fanboying over Hoseok on a daily basis.

Speaking of the devil, Jihoon felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jacket, and as soon as he checked who texted him, he found that Soonyoung was the one. ‘He must be feeling that I’m thinking about him.’ Jihoonie thought, and as if it was an answer to his thought he received yet another text from the other.

**Soonie:**

Jihoonie

Woozi

little beta ;(((

**Hoonie:**

what?

**Soonie:**

I just heard about the rapper thing

are you alright?

**Hoonie:**

as alright as I can possibly be

**Soonie:**

I heard his name was Seungcheol :/

**Hoonie:**

not just Seungcheol, but Choi Seungcheol

**Soonie:**

ouch :/

**Hoonie:**

yeah

**Soonie:**

why didn’t you call me yesterday after you found out?

**Hoonie:**

because I knew you had evening classes and then another dance session with Hoseok hyung

**Soonie:**

you should know that I have always time for my most favorite beta in the whole world

**Hoonie:**

stop sweet-talking me

I have class and so do you

**Soonie:**

but it’s sooooo boring

**Hoonie:**

I can relate on a molecular level

**Soonie:**

don’t worry, little beta

I’ll be there to protect you

**Hoonie:**

Hoseok hyung is literally in the room

I don’t need anyone beside him to protect me

**Soonie:**

true, Hobi hyung can get hella scary when he wants to xx’

**Hoonie:**

exactly

**Soonie:**

I’ll still be there

as I have to help Hobi hyung make the choreo

**Hoonie:**

what

why?

**Soonie:**

Hobi hyung said I’m better at understanding your feelings

and due to that I would be a great help adding those feelings to the moves

**Hoonie:**

ah, whatever

**Soonie:**

later, little beta

**Hoonie:**

bye

Jihoon sighed heavily once again as he shut off his phone’s screen and put it back into his jacket’s pocket. As much as he loved Soonyoung as his best friend, the older somehow always managed to talk about certain things when Jihoon definitely didn’t need it. However, as much as all those things and thoughts were unpleasant, they also stirred some feelings awake inside of him again. It’s only been the first day after getting to know who he had to produce a song with, and he literally had no idea if it was that one person after all, beats and lyrics started to flood his mind. Most of the beats in his mind were rather slow ones, and the lyrics were perfect for sad love songs, or sad songs in general. He was honestly feeling down, even though he knew he was supposed to feel good as one of his songs was about to become the debut song of some newbie rapper of a famous entertainment who would probably gain popularity within months and thus pay Jihoon’s bills. Really, he should be happy about it. It’s just that he had never thought of the possibility that Choi Seungcheol would be the one with a debut song produced by him alone.

And then again, he didn’t know yet if it was the Choi Seungcheol from his past, or just another guy with the same name. It isn’t like Jihoon hadn’t met any other Choi Seungcheols throughout the past four years. Though, every single time gave him an almost heart attack.

He didn’t really know how much time had passed by since he started writing down lyrics into his small notebook, though when he looked up to check the clock over the entrance of the lecture room, he realized that there was merely a minute left until class would finally end. He literally only finished packing his few things into his backpack before the professor dismissed them. Just as he wanted to get up his phone vibrated again. He knew he didn’t have to worry to get out the lecture room, so he took his time in order to check his messages.

**Min Genius:**

the meeting will start at 6pm today

Hobi, Joonie and me will be waiting for you on the fifth floor, we’re gonna use one of the conference rooms instead of one of our offices

**Tree Boi:**

okay

I’ll be there

The thing was, as soon as he put his phone down to check on the clock once more his whole world seemed to freeze up and be stuck in time forever. He couldn’t take it. He really couldn’t, and it took him some time to actually realize what was happening, who was standing there at the door, under the clock, staring at him like he was some kind of magical animal. Choi fucking Seungcheol. The fucking Choi Seungcheol. The one and only he ran away from. Well, more or less ran away from.

For a moment Jihoon felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, like he was suffocating and slowly dying inside. He wondered if his head was already blue and if his eyes started to pop out of their sockets. However, just a second later, which felt like an eternity, the man started to move. He only took a step towards Jihoon’s general direction witout looking away. However, that somple movement was enough for Jihoon to flinch back as if he had just burned himself. The older seemed to have caught on onto Jihoon’s sudden movement as he started to blink. For a moment Jihoon kept on watching him, though it was too much for him soon enough. He lowered his head, looked down to the floor and shouldered his backpack before he started moving. He needed to get out of the room as soon as possible.

Simply because, as soon as he had realized it indeed was Seungcheol in all his glory, all the memories, and even worse the feelings, had come back and hit Jihoon straight in his face like he had only left his hometown the day before. The thing was, even after four years Jihoon’s feeling for the older hadn’t changed a bit, even if he had told everyone else the exact opposite. The truth was, no matter how much time passed by, Jihoon’s feelings for the older would never change. In fact, they couldn’t change. Jihoon had imprinted on Seungcheol so many years ago, without the other even realizing. And Jihoon intended to keep it that way. After all, Seungcheol was probably already mated with a bunch of kids, and if he wasn’t, then he surely was in some kind of relationship, and Jihoon definitely didn’t need to know about any of that.

He just wanted Seungcheol to leave, to be gone as suddenly as he had reentered his life. He needed him to be gone in order to stay sane and live the life he had dreamed about. Well, most of it. With Seungcheol being there, Jihoon knew it would become a lot harder to focus on work and follow his dreams. The fact that he now even had to work with the older was something that started to eat him up inside already even though not even 24 hours had passed since he got to know about his luck. Note the sarcasm.

He made his way around all the tables towards the door, and unfortunately as well towards Choi Seungcheol. He tried to ignore him as much as he could, however simply living started to get harder with each step and Jihoon needed to get out of the room as soon as possible. When he walked past Seungcheol, the older followed him with his eyes. Jihoon ignored the feeling of the other’s eyes on him and made his way out of the room. However, he stopped in his tracks as the older called his name.  
“Jihoonie.” Jihoon remembered that voice way too good. Though it seemed to have become even deeper throughout those four years. Jihoon raised his head to look back at him for a moment, and to his surprise he found that Seungcheol was just as equally shocked as he himself was. For a second he even thought so see something like regret in the elder’s eyes, though he was convinced that that was only his mind playing tricks on him in order to make him give in to the feelings he had ben suppressing for four years. Jihoon withdrew his gaze from Seungcheol as soon as he found the energy within him to do so and then left the room completely, allowing the door to fall shut behind him.

While walking down the hallways to his next lecture room, he pulled his phone out of his jacket’s pocket and dialed Soonyoung’s number. He was shaking too much, he couldn’t just write the older a simple text.

“Yeah? Jihoonie?” he heard the elder’s voice on the other end of the line. Jihoon walked towards a wall, leaning against it as the shaking of his body grew too strong. “Jihoonie? What happened?” the older asked as he knew Jihoon was there due to his heavy breathing.  
“I can’t do this, Soonie. H-He’s b-back.” He managed to mutter just before a sob left his throat and he was sliding down the wall, crouching down on the floor. In the background of the call he heard some hushed voices and then something falling to the ground.  
“Where are you, Hoonie?” Soonyoung asked, worry evident in his voice.  
“S-Sec-ond f-floor near t-th-e musi-c theory ro-oms.” Jihoon managed to mutter between sobs. Then he heard people talking a little louder on the other end of the call and then Soonyoung saying ‘goodbye’ to whomever he had been with up until then.  
“I’ll be there. Just wait for me” Soonyoung answered, and his voice was so terribly soft. Jihoon wanted to be hugged by his best friend, and taken care of. He usually wanted people to stay away from him, but with Soonyoung it was different.

“Please, hurry.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> ME.  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-QCuanC7BwXSsstCkSpV5g?view_as=subscriber) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrikkun) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minrikkun/) | [tumblr](https://minrikkun.tumblr.com/) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minrikkun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minrikkun)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jeonsobi) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/797570)


	4. 四

“God, you’re okay! I was so worried!” Soonyoung called as he ran over to where Jihoon was still crouching on the floor. Jihoon didn’t feel like moving his head to look at his best friend. He knew he should, he knew he should acknowledge his presence and thank him for his help, but he just couldn’t. Jihoon tried to open his mouth several times within seconds, but for whatever reason no sound made it out, like he suddenly lost the ability to talk. He wanted to get up and hug Soonyoung, cling onto him like he was the only thing that kept him alive, but he couldn’t move. He was being unreasonable, stubborn even. He knew that. He was acting like a little child who was afraid of the monster under their bed. But there was something that just kept him from moving, talking, even thinking. Just sitting there like a stubborn little child was so, so much easier than facing whatever the world threw at him.

He was a fool, a coward for not being able to deal with all this. In the end, it wasn’t even a big deal. It was just Seungcheol, and that was something, or rather someone he had found his peace with a while ago. Of course he was always aware of the fact that he would never be able to fully let go of the older, since he basically couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted or tried to, he couldn’t, because he was bound to the older, who had no idea what was truly going on. Maybe he should have talked to Seungcheol before he left all those years ago? Maybe there would have been a chance that Seungcheol realized what he did wrong or overlooked in his daze of love for another man. Too many maybes started to flood Jihoon’s mind and within seconds he felt like his head was about to burst. He wanted to go back into the room and scream at Seungcheol, ask him why the fuck he had to come back.

Jihoon was finally doing way better. He was relatively good at uni, he had great and supportive friends and, what was even more important to him, his dream job. He was a producer, could do whatever he wanted without feeling trapped by rules and outdated expectations all the time. He was his own man. However suddenly he felt like all of his freedom was taken from him.

Looking into Seungcheol’s face had caused so many feelings to flood his body, until all of them mixed into one big mess. For a second he had felt something like happiness and relief due to the sudden knowledge that the older was doing fine. After all those years, Seungcheol still was the most beautiful being walking on earth for Jihoon. But just as that second had passed, other emotions like sadness and maybe even grief had started to take over. There had been many other emotions in between as well, however those which usually made him feel bad had taken over within seconds. Looking back at that moment he compared his feelings to colors. If happiness was yellow and sadness was blue, then there was no possibility for happiness to overpower sadness, it would just mix into something different, something that was way more similar to sadness than it could ever be to happiness.

Jihoon felt somebody touching his shoulder and slightly shaking him, as if he was asleep and was supposed to wake up. He blinked a few times, his vision turning blurry and then clear over and over again. He bent his head slightly, trying to focus on the dark spot on the white wall in front of him. And then, with a deep intake of air, he snapped his head to the side, blinking heavily as he stared into his best friend’s worried face. Soonyoung kept his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, trying to carefully turn him around. Once Jihoon wasn’t facing the wall anymore, Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon, allowing him to collapse in his arms. Jihoon sighed as he felt the familiar embrace of his best friend, and for a moment he wished that he would never ever have to leave again.

Soonyoung was more than just special to Jihoon. Within a few weeks he had made it into Jihoon’s heart, allocating a place in his heart that he would never leave again. To Jihoon Soonyoung wasn’t only his best friends, but also the soulmate he had always wished to have. Whenever he called, Soonyoung came to save him, no matter the circumstances. Just like now. Jihoon was pretty sure the older had been in class until now as well, and he immediately felt bad about it as he realized that he once again kept the older from doing what he was supposed to do.

When he looked up, Soonyoung was looking at him with soft eyes, though the worry was still visible. Soonyoung reached up to caress his hair, smiling softly down at him. Jihoon tried to smile back, though he couldn’t. He just left his head fall against the elder’s chest, closing his eyes for just a moment. Or so he thought.

ㅡ

When he finally opened his eyes again he soon realized that he was lying on something soft. He tried to sit up, though he lay back down immediately as the room started to turn upside down. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his head ache terribly. He turned around to lie on his side, facing the room. For a moment he allowed his eyes to close, and when he opened them again he could finally see clearly enough to realize that the room was dim. He looked around the room and it didn’t take him long to figure that he was in Soonyoung’s bedroom. The curtains were closed, though enough light managed to get into the room, allowing him to see enough. At the other side of the room the door was slightly open, allowing a streak of light from the living room into the bedroom. He tried to sit up again and was glad when he found out that this time the room didn’t turn upside down.

“Hey, Jihoonie.” He heard Soonyoung’s soft voice coming from the door, and more light flooded the room. Jihoon raised his head slightly to look at the older, though he only managed to see his silhouette. The door was now slightly more open and the room seemed to grow instantly brighter with Soonyoung’s arrival. Jihoon tried to smile at the older, though he decided against doing so as he didn’t feel like it. The older made his way over to him, sitting down right beside him. Soonyoung raised his hand to caress Jihoon’s hair, and the younger sighed deeply. For a few seconds Jihoon allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the touch, though as soon as he opened his eyes again he was once again met with the elder’s worried gaze. “Did he do anything to you?” Soonyoung asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper as if he was afraid to startle Jihoon with his words. Jihoon didn’t answer. “Did he hurt you?” Jihoon shook his head no, and the older sighed.

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hands in his own and then helped him up from the bed. Jihoon blinked as he noticed that he was wearing his hyung’s clothes, though he didn’t think too much of it as it wasn’t the first time that he woke up in the elder’s clothes. Soonyoung smiled at him, and then led him to the kitchen. Jihoon followed him without a word. He sat down at the small table in the small kitchen, watching the older as he made them something to eat. He had no idea how late it was, however, according to the darkness outside it must be pretty late. He didn’t ask, he just waited until Soonyoung finished making dinner? Breakfast? A midnight snack? Jihoon couldn’t care less.  
“Here, eat.” Soonyoung said as he put the plate in front of Jihoon. Jihoon stared down at the food for some time, grimacing at the fact that he had no idea what it was. It somehow looked like a tortured cake mixed with pieces of pizza. He decided not to ask, it was probably better that way. As soon as Soonyoung sat down beside him with his own plate they started to eat in silence.

“He must have been there during the whole lecture.” Jihoon started once he was washing the dishes at the sink. Soonyoung still sat at the small table, waiting and watching as Jihoon forbid him to help him clean up the dishes. “I didn’t even notice, but when I did- it was like the whole world stopped.” He explained. He knew there were probably better words to explain what he had felt when he had seen Seungcheol after all this time, but he couldn’t think of any.  
“Did he say anything?” Soonyoung asked, his head slightly bent. Jihoon shook his head.  
“No, only my name.” he answered after a few seconds of silence.  
“So, what are we gonna do now?” the older asked. Jihoon put down the plate he was cleaning and turned to face his hyung.

“We,“ he pointed at himself, then at Soonyoung and then back at himself again. “are doing nothing.” He continued. Soonyoung wanted to complain, though Jihoon just kept on talking. “I am going to get back to Yoongi’s place, change, and then go to that meeting. There’s nothing else I can do.” He sighed at the end. Soonyoung got up from the chair and walked over to Jihoon, grabbing both his shoulders.  
“You’re gonna destroy yourself with him this close to you. You can’t work with him!” Jihoon smiled slightly as he looked up at his hyung. He put his hands on top of his hyung’s and pulled them off.  
“I’m stronger than you think I am.” Jihoon tried to smile a little more, and failed. Soonyoung noticed.  
“Just like you’ve been strong today?” he asked.  
“Hyung, it’s not like I can change anything about it.” He sighed once more. “It’s my song, and I don’t want to give up my rights on it or sell it just so he and his agency can fuck up my song.” Jihoon turned around to walk back into Soonyoung’s bedroom. The older followed him.  
“You know it won’t stop with that one song!” Soonyoung complained and Jihoon only shrugged.

“It’s whatever.” He stated, and Soonyoung almost growled at him.  
“It’s not whatever! You can’t do this!” Jihoon changed back into his clothes, looking for his phone. Once he found it he walked over to Soonyoung, hugged him shortly and then passed him to move to the entrance.  
“It’s not like I still care for him. He’s just another wanna-be rapper, somebody I work with, and, who knows, maybe I’ll get rich if he manages to become famous in the end.” Jihoon stated and then left Soonyoung’s apartment without another goodbye. He knew Soonyoung knew how grateful he was, he didn’t have to say it. Still, he felt the slightest bit guilty for once again forcing Soonyoung to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think will happen?
> 
>  
> 
> ME.  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-QCuanC7BwXSsstCkSpV5g?view_as=subscriber) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrikkun) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minrikkun/) | [tumblr](https://minrikkun.tumblr.com/) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minrikkun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minrikkun)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jeonsobi) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/797570)


End file.
